The present disclosure relates generally to freezers used in the storage of blood and blood products.
Storage and preservation of blood and blood products such as plasma requires the use of refrigeration equipment. In order to preserve the quality of the products stored in the equipment, the temperature within the refrigerated compartment must be controlled. The refrigerated compartment is accessed by, for example, opening the door. When the door is opened, ambient atmospheric air is introduced into the refrigeration compartment thereby increasing the temperature within the compartment. Moreover, moisture in the ambient air may condense in the refrigeration compartment, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the refrigeration process.